Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of touch technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to substrate structures for touch panels.
Description of Related Art
With the development of touch technology, transparent electrodes are often applied in various different types of touch panels. The transparent electrodes can be disposed as various conductive patterns with the touch panels. Ideally, the transparent electrodes have a high transmittance, and do not influence the visual effect as a result of the disposition of the conductive patterns. However, due to the difference in the refractive indexes of the transparent electrodes and the materials of upper or lower laminated layers, areas where the transparent electrodes are disposed tend to have a higher reflectance and a lower transmittance than other areas. Therefore, users can see the conductive patterns, i.e., pattern visibility is high. Those in the touch technology industry are endeavoring to improve the problem of pattern visibility and minimize the influence of the conductive patterns on the appearance of the touch panels.